


a friend or a soulmate, or maybe even more

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: Sometimes Shion asks himself about Syoya.Who exactly are they for each other?
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	a friend or a soulmate, or maybe even more

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Syoya woop woop youre an old hag now (quote: Mame)  
> This is based on the song Friends by BTS i felt like this song fits Tsurukima perfectly so i had to write it lol

"Look, there's one star, there's another one... ", Syoya counted as he pointed upwards.

Shion chuckled, and put his friend's arm down. "You're just pointing at the ceiling looking like an idiot. "

"Well maybe I am one?? ", Syoya answered and abruptly turned his head to face Shion with a smug smile.  
The latter laughed, and that laughter, that 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 laughter, it made Syoya grin widely.

He loved it that he could spend his time with Shion like this, laying wide spread on the younger's king sized bed, laughing and sharing little stories. It was special to Syoya, that he had a person he could be himself with, that shared his randomness.  
And even though Shion was from a whole different world - not only personality-wise, but also in terms of social status - they understood each other so well.

Well, after 7 years of history together they should be able to, it's like that when you are friends with a person for a long time, but for some reason, Syoya's connection with Shion felt very different.  
Like he could always guess what the younger one was thinking, but he also never 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 knew what exactly - it's weird. Just like them. But it was kind of thrilling, that he'd never know Shion truly, because he could never know 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 of him.

Shion was weird, he was different, and exploring that mind of his was its own adventure that Syoya loved to go on every day. It held a surprise for him every time, and he loved surprises. He found them in their daily chats, when they exchanged glances during class, when they silently ate next to each other, when they walked home together at the end of the day.

𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘚𝘺𝘰𝘺𝘢'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘺, 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘰𝘯.

-

Shion, he couldn't exactly describe what Syoya was to him. A friend, or a soulmate? Or maybe something different, something more? He didn't know, but he couldn't care less. Syoya was Syoya, and there was nothing more to it.  
Though sometimes he wonders if he should ask himself this question, when their classmates stare at them weirdly, when Shosei raises an eyebrow at their innocent acts and Sukai teases them.

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺?

Whenether he thought of that question it took him back to the old days, when they had just met.  
Shion had always been the kid from the moon, he just seemed to live in a world different to everyone else's, but when Syoya transferred to his school, he wasn't the only one anymore.  
If Shion was from the moon, Syoya was from the stars, two entirely different worlds with their only similarity being that both were quite extraordinaire.

At first it was hard for Shion to like him, because he now wasn't the 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 weird one anymore, but he quickly discovered that exactly that was a good thing.  
He wasn't alone anymore, and with Syoya he could unapologetically be himself, without having to care about anything. It felt so good, being himself. He felt free, unlimited, as if nothing could ever stop him,stop them.  
Maybe that's it.

𝘛𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘒𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘚𝘺𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘮.

-

"Are you serious? That sounds so cringey. ", Syoya laughed.

"But it's true. You are freedom for me. ", Shion said sulkily as he sat up.

"Haha I know, don't worry. ", Syoya reassured him as he sat up and stretched. "Ah, we have been laying here for hours, haven't we? "

"Yes, about two and a half. It's evening already. ", Shion replied with a glance at the clock.

"Oh, then I should go home now, my parents will worry. ", Syoya said and stood up, heading towards the door.

"Wait- ", Shion suddenly said, grabbing his wrist.  
The older one turned around, a bit puzzled.

"You didn't tell me your answer. What am 𝘐 to you? "

Syoya blinked, but then he chuckled and freed himself from Shion.  
"You don't wanna hear, it's even more cringey than yours. "

Shion tilted his head in confusion as Syoya exited through the door, but then he realised something and rushed out of his room after Syoya. He met him downstairs as the older one was tying his shoelaces.  
"I'll bring you home. ", said the panting Shion. "It isn't far from here after all. "

Syoya reacted in his typical way; he blinked a few times and then smiled.  
"Of course, I'd appreciate your company. "

"That sounded unnecessarily fancy. ", Shion said while grabbing his own shoes.

"It is just appropriate. ", Syoya replied and chuckled softly.

Shion was puzzled by that and thought anout it as they walked outside. How did he mean by that? Did he mean it that way or...

"Look, the sun's already setting. " Syoya pointed at the orange-pink dyed sky.

"Maybe we can see the stars together, if we walk very slowly. ", Shion suggested.

Syoya hummed a "yes " and held his hand out for Shion. The younger one grabbed it and as they intertwined their fingers he thought, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or talk to me on Twiiter @shoseilovemail


End file.
